Sickness Bug
by SilverBlueBeauty
Summary: Olivia has a sickness bug. Elliot checks on her and makes her feel better.


**Set in Season 12. I only own the story. The show and it's characters all belong to Dick Wolf. Let me know if you enjoyed reading. :)**

Elliot approached the door to Olivia's apartment and pulled out his spare key she had given him. He unlocked the door and walked inside to find his partner sat on the sofa, wrapped up in a comfy throw blanket as she watched an old film she didn't seem to be too interested in. Olivia had been hit with a sickness bug that left her throwing up most of the night and had to call in sick because it left her too weak stand on her own feet. She looked to see Elliot closing the door. ''Hey, El.''

''Hey, Liv.'' Elliot walked up to her, carrying a white plastic carrier bag. ''I heard you called in sick today and I wanted to check on you, so I picked up a few things.'' He held the bag open and looked inside. ''There's some plain biscuits, a magazine and a bottle of water.'' Elliot closed the bag and handed it to her. ''There's also some chicken soup. You can have that once you're able to eat solids again.''

Olivia took the bag from him and peeked inside, a smile rose to her face. ''Thanks, El. You didn't have to go through that much trouble.''

''I know, Liv, but you need to keep your strength up. Even if plain biscuits is all you can keep down.''

Olivia exhaled softly. ''How are you feeling now?'' Elliot reached out to feel her forehead. ''I'm fine, El. I just don't have any energy today.'' Olivia signed. Elliot was still feeling for her temperature. ''Yeah, no wonder. You're burning up.'' He murmured. ''I'll get you some water.'' He turned around and headed for the kitchen. ''Then you need to rest.'' He called from the kitchen. ''I can't sleep, El. This stomach pain has been stopping me from getting any sleep at all.''

Elliot returned from the kitchen and placed the glass of water on the coffee table. ''Does it really hurt that bad?'' His voice was full of concern. Olivia nodded her head. ''Yeah.''

Elliot watched her for a moment. He spoke softly. ''Well, take some of those tablets I brought you and see if the pain goes and if it doesn't I'm taking you to the doctor.'' He pointed a finger at her. ''No arguments.''

Olivia weakly rolled her eyes and went into the carrier bag for the tablets. Elliot sat down on the couch next to her and rested her arms against the armrest. ''I mean it, Liv. If you're still in pain tomorrow then I'm taking you to the doctor.'' Elliot watched as Olivia popped two tablets into the palm of her hand and threw them into her mouth, downing them with the glass of water. ''I don't know why I'm even taking them, El. I can't keep them down.'' Olivia stared at the packet of tablets in her hand and felt Elliot lay his hand on the small of her back. ''You will if you get some rest, Liv.'' He rubbed her back soothingly. ''Now lay down.'' Olivia looked at Elliot and gave him a small smile, which he returned. She laid herself down until her head was resting against Elliot's knee. He covered her with the throw blanket, just up to her waist so she wouldn't get too warm. ''Can you tell me where the pain hurts, Liv?'' He asked gently. Olivia moved her hand to her abdomen. ''Just here.'' She whispered, settling her hand to support her head as she rested against Elliot. She felt him move his hand to her abdomen and to her surprise, Elliot laid his hand against the pained area and began to tenderly rub her skin in circular motions. She was shocked at first but soon relaxed as she realised Elliot was trying to make the pain more bearable and she exhaled gently. ''Is this okay, Liv?'' Elliot asked, never stopping his tender strokes on her stomach. Olivia signed. ''That feels better, Elliot. Thank you. For taking care of me.''

Elliot smiled to himself. ''I'll always take care of you, Liv, you know that. You took care of me when I was sick, so now it's my turn. Now shhh. Go to sleep.'' He soothed. Olivia closed her eyes and began to relax as she felt herself falling to sleep. Elliot kept rubbing her stomach until she had fallen asleep and once he made sure she was sleeping, Elliot covered her up a little more with the throw blanket and allowed her to sleep on his lap.


End file.
